


Whatever it Takes

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Taken AU [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angry Erik, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Chains, Charles Being Concerned, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik has Issues, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Gang Rape, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Hurt, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Physical Abuse, Poor Erik, Prostitution, Protective Erik, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Taken AU, Tissue Warning, Trauma, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Whipping, Whump, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Charles goes missing one day and Erik becomes desperate. He will do anything to bring him home. Whatever it takes. Whatever means necessary. For Charles to come back to him, back at home."I will find you and when I do I will kill you"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrunkardOnJunkyard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkardOnJunkyard/gifts), [Deeranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/gifts).



> Please read the tags carefully before reading. First smut fanfic. 
> 
> Based on Taken  
> A Taken AU

**_Prologue_ **

**FOUR YEARS AGO...**

He took the gun from the holster at his waist and stretched it out in front of him. The silence was all he could hear as he slowly took small steps into the damp building, the stench of the rotten walls and floors pained his noise but he pushed on forward as he entered the rooms close to him. He was followed by several other officers also with their guns drawn in front of them.  
"Prepare for an attack Agent Lehnsheer," said a female voice through his earpiece and Erik was only happy to oblige.  
"Sure thing MacTaggert"  
Erik Lehnsherr was a man of his words and after three years in service of the CIA he was going to keep that promise.

Trained with the highest advances in the industry he worked hard to keep what he does away from innocent lives. At twenty-five years old he still hasn't had a relationship. After a failed romantic experience with a woman named Magda only a year ago, he didn't want to dwell in that moment again. Erik continued his way through the home and had entered the last door when a creaking noise filled the suppose empty room. The home echoed with gunfire and soon an all-out warfare escaped the room as men and women fired at their gunman. Erik took the first shot, taking precise aim at the direction that the first bullets came from and time after time again they kept on coming to each aim taken one at the time.  
"Retreat Lehnsheer, get out of there and retreat, are you listening? Hello. HELLO, LEHNSHEER.." Moria was cut off as Erik threw the device on the ground destroying it with his boot.

Without thinking or with any rational decisions Erik took in what he had, placing his body in front of the rest. He fired and fired and fired without care and with no reason until a spearing pain attacked his shoulders, a wet and sticky substance overpowered him and his version blurring as the muffled sounds of chaos, of footsteps hammering and banging on the eaten wood as screams shattered the illusion and metal on skin broke all Erik had. He crumpled on the floor as he dropped his gun hitting his back on the ground, his eyes shutting and his breath and heart fading slowly.  
"I'm not going to die. I'm. I'm not..I'm going to die" thought Erik as he finally closed his eyes unaware of what was to come. What will life throw at him next? What was there to lose when he already had lost everything?

 


	2. Chapter 1

He woke up in the hospital with bandages around his shoulders. He moaned in pain as light blinded him as he tried to straighten up but he had gasped to a cold hand on his chest pushing gently at it for him to stay down. 

"You need rest, you don't look like you are ready yet," said a kind, soft angelic voice next to him. Erik opened his eyes as he adjusted to the bright lights.  
"Am I dead then?" Chuckled Erik gaining little strength he had to push back. The voice too chuckled and only at this Erik had come to a full conclusion that the angel he was talking to was a man, a young man in his mid-twenties. He had a slight glow to his face and those lips, those cherry red lips drew him in.  
"You are quite a comedian aren't you?" He chuckled again.

He took hold of his hand and gotten a tight grip on it as he measured his pulse. There it was again, those cold hands on his wrist measuring the heartbeat in his system. All Erik could do during the process was to stare but not in a rude way but stare at the dazzling goodness and purity that was Charles' bight blue ocean eyes. The way they shimmer in the hanging artificial lights above for this was what he had been missing, not romantic walks on the beach or picnics in the park but him. It was him all along, this was the person he was looking for, someone who cares, someone who matters most.  
"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name, what was it again?" Asked Erik his eyes barely leaving where they first landed.  
"Oh I'm the one that needs to be sorry but I'm..."  
"Xavier, out now, Hank needs you in Block 3, injury division" commanded Logan who took long heavy strides towards to where Erik was.

Logan was a comrade of the mission, he was the captain and leader, he was a vicious man and had been nicknamed The Wolverine by his companions. Charles shrugged his shoulders at Erik as he left swiftly taking his notes with him.  
"Who was that?" Asked Erik as he straightened his back against the pillows his eyes glaring at the disappearing man behind the door. Logan chuckled with a deep laugh as he patted Erik on his aching shoulder.  
"That my friend is Charles Xavier, a newbie here, started this week. Wanted to become a Professor but he had to start low, work his way up, you know what I mean?" He laughed again and left his side leaving him to wonder about that Charles. What a beautiful name it was and surely he wanted more. He soon recovered well in several weeks and soon he was up on his feet his shoulders still aching but was back to health in a matter of minutes.

Moria McTaggart was outside, her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the ground.  
"There you are Lehnsheer"  
"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Erik questioned suspiciously a smile on his face showed all his expressions. Moria did not smile.  
"I'm serious Erik now go to my office I need to speak to you," she said before walking back in the opposite direction. Erik narrowed his eyes and began to take out a cigarette and light it with his other hand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M FIRED?" Screamed Erik as he combed through his hair and slapped his fist on the wooden table. He didn't care about the pain for his mind was in other places. Fired. How could this be?  
"I'm sorry Erik but your actions were unacceptable, it was irrational and very, very stupid" called Moria as she shuffled files on her desk.  
"You... You can't do this, I'm the best man you've got, you can't fire me, I've been here since I could remember, you need me"  
"I'm sorry but the rules are rules, now you will give us your gun and your identification card now," she said in a serious tone. Erik sighed and buckled his gun from his hostler and his ID from his pocket.  
"I wanted to quit anyway" muttered Erik as he headed for the door and slammed it shut hard so that the glass shook but not shattered.

Erik was mad, angry even that he didn't watch where he was going and as though it was a flash of lightning he collided with someone in the corridor.  
"I'm sorry"  
"Charles?"  
"Mr Lehnsheer... Oh, I'm so sorry I was just..."  
"Not it's alright," Erik said as he helped Charles from the ground, their hands touching each other. Erik pulled too hard and had sent Charles' face near his own, the shorter man was on his tiptoes, his chest on the other. To some, this was an awkward moment but to them, it seemed like sparks flew. Their lips so close to each others but dared not to lean any further.  
"Mr Lehnsheer. I."  
"Call me Erik and besides I got fired so Erik would be alright" smiled Erik as he leaned in for a kiss and there it was and Charles took aback but kissed anyway, and at most it seemed cliché with the first kiss on a complete stranger but for some reason they felt like they already knew each other. 


	3. Chapter 2

That was four years ago and now Erik and Charles has moved closer, they found a relationship that burst to life after that first kiss so long ago. They had moved away from the CIA base camp and lived together in the suburb of New York City, Erik had promised Charles to give up the life of violence and settle down to a home life, a domestic life without any bloodshed.

"I love you so much" called out Charles as he cuddled next to his Erik, their arms tight around each other. Erik kissed him on the head.   
"I love you too," he said softly as they kissed passionately on the lips, their breaths taken away from their own. They had slept through the night on the sofa in their new home waiting for the new day, they had already unpacked with the help of Charles's sister Raven who was kind enough to help out.

They settled down soundly the fresh scent of their new home cleared their minds as they went about to their everyday business. Charles had finally got what he wanted to do and become a professor at a school nearby. Erik had gotten a different job of working in a metal works company that paid well and was able to sustain Erik and Charles from their mouthy bills. Charles wondered as well as Erik of where could their relationship should go next as they had been dating for more than three years now and still they haven't gone any further.   
"I'm just glad you are mine and not somebody else," said, Erik, as he sipped his coffee smiling at his boyfriend of three years.   
"I know but I just wanted to know where do you want to go after this part of our lives?" Charles said sipping his own tea in his hands. Erik helped wash the dishes with Charles before they had headed for work, both men had worked hard and so after work, they headed out and dinned in the most luxurious restaurant in all of New York.   
"This is beautiful Erik" Charles exclaimed as they proudly finished their main course and onto the desserts. Charles had gotten a raspberry cheesecake with raspberry sauce around it and for Erik, he went classic with a traditional chocolate cake, with melted milk chocolate drizzled on top of the sliced cake.

They ate it all and as romantic as it comes they spotted a stain just below their lips and like all couples do they had kissed it away without any sense of people around them. Charles laughed and giggled softly while they held each other's hands each on top of the other resembling a united couple in love. Then without a thought and a surprise for Charles Erik took something out of his pocket and with him still holding onto his hand had gotten to one knee. The words that flew out of his mouth was filled with passion and kindness, no harsh tones at all and the best thing was that the last few words that dimpled melted Charles' heart away.   
"Will you Charles Francis Xavier take this ring and be my future husband to be, will you marry me?" He said smiling as the other guest turned and had filled their mouths with smiles waiting for the answer of the other man. Charles stopped first his eyes tearing with silver tears running down his red cheeks as a hand covered his mouth unable to form the words he needs.   
"Yes. YES!" he called out his heart growing twice the size as he leapt from the chair and into his lover's arms.

The whole room exploded with claps and cheers. They all clapped harder as Erik slipped the ring onto Charles' finger and then another impressive round of applause when they kissed. And of course, Charles rushed home and phoned Raven and the screams that came after it echoed their hallway.   
"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR! I'm so excited about this! Are you kidding me?" Raven boomed through the phone.   
"No, no I'm not it's all true" laughed Charles at his pure excitement as he had Erik's arm, his warm hands closing around, his lips touching his neck as it danced upon them.  
"I'll come tomorrow, I'll come straight there and plan everything" informed raven as she had hung up before Charles could stop her.   
"I'm should have stopped her" laughed Charles, placing his phone down as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé.   
"Yet her have her fun, now let's have our own" whispered Erik as he kissed Charles once more and carried him off to bed.

They quickly took off their clothes slowing down a bit showing off their bodies at each other. They climbed on the bed and kissed the night away; Erik gently moved his hand up and down Charles' back, his smooth skin against his fingers and with much-needed closure Erik rested his naked form on Charles' own and kissed his neck again.   
"Never leave me" cried out Erik, his hands now on his ass. Charles turned his head and kissed his cheek.   
"But I have too. I have a meeting tomorrow, flying over to Cuba tomorrow for a staff training" he whispered as he turned fully around and wrapped his arms around his partner's waist. Their naked bodies touching. There was no shame and no shame what they did. They love each other and there's no shame in that.


	4. Chapter 3

Charles woke up early that next morning and had gotten dressed before heading for breakfast. He made both of them their food and gotten their drinks just as Erik walked down the stairs. He smelt the air and smiled as he heard his Charles humming a tune as he headed for the kitchen.

“That smells good,” he said as he sat down taking a seat at the kitchen table. Charles continued to smile as he placed the bacon and fried eggs on the table along with the sausages. Erik helped with their drinks and both had sat down again to enjoy the freshly cooked breakfast before them.

“I’m leaving early today, my flight is at noon but I have to meet Raven for last minute shopping, do you mind driving us, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” said Charles taking a sip of his tea downing the heavy thickness of the sausages.

“No, I don’t mind besides I have to buy something as well and I’ll even drive you to the airport” Erik replied as he drunk his coffee and kissed Charles on the cheek.

They picked up Raven by her house as she waved goodbye to Hank. Hank and Raven had met when she had come along with him during those days in the CIA and had caught sight of Hank. Hank was stunned by the beauty of Charles’ sister that he was too frightened to ask her out, the thought of dating such beautiful women was unworthy of what he was. A medical, nerdy tech guy with no real passion apart from science and reading boring textbooks another mathematics or biology but what had stunned him was she didn’t care she even thought he was funny and had gotten along well when Charles introduce her to him. Ever since then they were by each other’s sides like Charles was with Erik.

“Hello Erik” Raven beamed as she sat down in the back of the car her bag slung over her shoulders. “How’s a new life going?”

“Pretty good” he replied as he smiled at her beaming that shark-like the smile that Charles is so fond of.

Charles, Raven and Erik arrived at the mall and had gotten several products for Charles’ over week stay in Cuba.

“I think that’s it, have we forgotten something?” Asked Charles, his arms filled shopping bags from various stores.

“I don’t think so and here let me help,” said Erik as he took several bags from his arms.

“Thanks and well let’s go I’m staving,” said Charles as all three of them when out for lunch. They had taken out some chicken and a salad for Raven and as they devoured their lunch Charles moved closer towards Erik, his head on his shoulders, his chest rising and falling without care.

“How’s the wrap?” Asked Erik as he let Charles’ lie down on his lap.

“It’s good” replied Charles his mouth stuffed with the chicken and wrap. Erik kissed his head and watch him eat his wrap as he too went and ate his own.

Noon came so quickly as the three of them arrived back home as Raven and Erik helped Charles packed his bags not forgetting his passport and tickets they placed the items of luggage into the trunk as they got back inside the car again. Erik drove Charles and Raven to the airport and as they arrived they kissed goodbye and had hoped to see each other soon.

“I’ll skype you, I promise both of you,” said Charles as he kissed Erik once more on the lips this time and had stared at him before Raven pulled him towards the entrance. He mouth _‘I love you’_ to Erik to which Erik mouthed back. Once they disappeared through the automatic doors Erik sighed and got back to the car, the long journey home was hard, the silence was painful and had gotten him taking in a flashback as he drove about those days amongst the CIA days. Those were good times and now is also good, better even and as Erik continued to drive back home he smiled and laughed and wondered how Charles was doing? How was he going to cope without him? But he shook them off as he remained himself that Charles was in fine hands and safe. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.


	5. Chapter 4

Home. The home was empty and isolated from any love and from Charles. Erik got home and had settled himself down on the sofa as he drifted off to sleep, he dreamed of Charles and memorised his face, those precious blue eyes and those cherry red lips. He dreamt all this and more of course and soon he was in deep sleep, his mind shutting off and than a knock at the door woke him up from his slumber. The knock becomes louder and louder. It banged again and again until Erik did wake up and made his way to the door in a moan.

“Where were you?” I was waiting for you at the airport, Hank had to drive me home" Raven explained, her bag slightly off her shoulders.

“Sorry, didn’t get your call,” said Erik letting her inside. She chuckled at his words and shook her head.

“Why I’m not surprised, well anyway Charles wanted me to tell you that he loves you and that he’ll be abroad the plane soon”

Erik smiled at how the sweet thought blossomed in his mind.

Charles had gotten on the plane his back against the seat. The plane was small accommodating only a few people on the inside and since Cuba was only a few metres away he didn’t have to worry about anything. He just sat there and closed his eyes his breaths normal and in pace with his beating heart; he only thought of Erik as he began to sleep as he wondered when he will arrive.

“This is your Captain speaking we are now landing in sunny Cuba” the Captain announced Charles awoke from his slumber. The hour and a half long flight had made Charles’ neck ache and had to stretch his legs as he and the other got out off the plane. As he got his hand luggage in the overhead compartment he thought in the corner of his eyes he saw someone staring at him but maybe that was just his imagination.

Charles got out and did the daily airport routine. He got his other bags and got out of the airport into the hot blaze of the summer heat. He pulled his luggage with him as it trailed behind him and when he edged the road he hailed down a taxi to take him to the hotel that his boss provided for them. He waited for awhile, the heat beaming his pale skin, he had worried about this but needed mind it as he waited for the shelter of the taxi to arrive. The taxi arrives soon after the three-minute mark and Charles hopped in getting his luggage inside.

“First time in Cuba?” Ask the driver as he drove Charles to his location.

“Oh yeah, yeah it’s my first time” replied Charles his hands tightening around his hand luggage, and the driver smiled. The journey from the airport and the hotel was long and for this time Charles took out his phone and began Skyping Erik and maybe Raven too.

“Hey, hey sweetheart,” he said the face time showing his own face and Erik’s as they were greeted with each other’s faces.

“Hey, how are you?” Asked Erik his smile shining at Charles on the screen.

“I’m alright just in the taxi getting a ride to the hotel but how is everything at home?” Asked Charles, the smile back on his face, his eyes shining brightly against his tanned skin.

“I’m alright thanks for asking” Erik mocked. “ Well everything is alright so far, nothing match happened apart from Raven who just left but she gave me your message. I love you too Charles” said Erik who blew a kiss in the camera.

Charles was flattered by his response and he too said those three words from his lips. He blew Erik as a kiss and had to say goodbye once more.

“I’ve got to go I think my battery is about to die”

“Okay but let’s do this again, oh Charles I miss you already, please be safe, please come home soon” pleaded Erik as he blew another kiss to Charles.

“I know but I’ll be back, I’ll be back before you know, I love you”

“I love you too”

And then they both said their final goodbyes and farewells but before Charles hanged up the call the driver had asked who was he talking to.

“Oh, that’s just my fiancé”

There was a pause.

“What’s his name?”

Charles didn’t want to say, it was private matters after all but he didn’t really mind and had offered to give a polite conversation.

“Erik, Erik Lehnsherr,” Charles said calmly his voice high and happy.

“Oh, I knew a guy know Erik once before too,” he said returning the favour.

His words rang suspicion across Charles’ mind but he didn’t think any of it as he smiled at the driver.

“Yeah about two.. three. four years ago.,” he said quietly as Charles stared out of the window and had only realised how dark it was getting, the sky had disappeared and the road was deep in darkness.

“Where. where are we?” Charles asked with nervousness in his throat and his eyes started to panic about the situation he was in. The panic settles but is not fully gone as his heart races out of control as he sees the driver gone and then the left side door next to him opened and then there he stood, his face covered in the darkness but what he could see was the pistol in his hand as he cocked the gun the sound of the click ringing into his ears.

“Scream and I’ll kill you,” he said, the gun still in his hand as he waved it about near Charles’ face. Charles by this point had cried and had lips quivering as he did.

“Please.. please don’t.. don’t kill me” he muttered through the tears which made the driver now the man smile evilly at his captive.

“Want to live? Well, do as I say and step out of the car and lie flat on your stomach on the ground.” He commanded and with his words, Charles complied the stream of tears flooded his face as he whimpered in the shadows.

Charles got on the ground and laid down on his stomach and as quickly as it came the stranger climbed on his back pinning him to the ground crushing him slightly as he did. He took some rope from his jacket pocket and quickly tied Charles’ hands behind his back. He then removed a cloth from his other pocket and gagged Charles’ pretty mouth after that he had too tied rope around his legs as a way to stop the kicking from his victim. Once stage one of the ordeal was completed he swiftly and gently carried Charles gagged and bound back into the car and no matter how much he tried the bounds were too strong and he screamed and screamed but all that came out was muffled noises that barely resembled words. The man drives off with Charles tied and gagged in the back, his victim struggling to be free but couldn’t fill his desire, he passion for revenge and power. That’s all he wanted.

As they drove, Charles’ phone beeped and the notification read the words of “ the call has ended” with the time of “14:50” Charles called Erik at “14:30 pm”, Erik heard everything.


	6. Chapter 5

The panic has now settled upon his throat as he tried to calculate the situation he was in. The driver sounded so familiar but he couldn't put a figure to his lips as he wracked his brains to piece together who he was. He paced back and forth, the tears streaming down his face as the unsettling thought came to his mind, he tried to dial Charles' phone again but he didn't answer.  
"Where are you, Charles?" He questioned in fear and anxiety behind closed teeth. He gripped his phone tighter and let a signal tear fall on the screen and for a while, he opened the photos on his phone and flicked through them, each one of Charles just Charles and mainly of him. As he reached the end he came to a recent photo, that photo of them, together, set lunch at the mall. This was the last time Erik saw Charles all happy and not afraid, he was calm now with fear and was with him all safe not harmed.

The doorbell rang and Erik rushed to it hoping it would be Charles, but it wasn't.  
"Hello, Lehnsheer!" Said, Logan, his eyes covered by sunglasses, his appearance hasn't changed but his attire has though with his tight jeans and brown leather jacket replaced his black officer suite. Erik was at first confused, his expression said it all for he hadn't seen Logan since the mission all those times ago as he woke up from the hospital. But what shocked him the most was the fact that the other person who had come from the car was a familiar face and that he will never forget.  
"Hello Erik"  
"What are you doing here?" Erik exclaimed at Moria who stood by Logan. Moria sighs as she gestures a polite smile.  
"We need to talk to you may we come in?" She asked and with no choice, he let them through. They sat down on the sofa and made themselves at home.  
"You know why we are here Erik," said Moria as she took out a pale creamy folder from her bag that Erik hadn't noticed. She placed it on her lap as she stared at Erik worry in her eyes.

"I wanted to say that we know what you are going through and.." Said Moria.  
"Cut to the chase what are you really here for? Because if you think playing your sympathy on to me will get me back you are very wrong!" Shouted Erik as he stormed from the room.  
"Get him, time is very precious," said Moria and Logan nodded. He walked to the kitchen but before he had disappeared from the sitting room he felt a nudge on his elbow.  
"Take this, he will need more convincing than we thought"  
She handed him the pale file and he took it in his hands. Erik was sitting on the breakfast table his phone still in his hands, tears begged to roll down his eyes and so he let them. Logan walked in and had slammed the file in front of Erik's face, he glared at his old friend and sighed, he sat now next to him and removed the glasses.  
"Listen to bud, we haven't got much time and.."  
"Look, I'm not interested so leave me alone" Erik spat out as he searched through his phone again and this time Erik had it, he was furious and the veins pop from his skull. He grabbed hold of his shirt collar and yanked him forward.  
"Listen to your little piece of shit, I haven't got time to play your silly games this is a matter of life or death do you understand? If you want to save your fiancé than reading that God damn file and bloody get your head together" he grunted by at Erik.

Erik breathed deeply for a moment as Logan left to the other room and it was silent once more. He sighed and for once had picked up the file on the table and slowly opened it and the one thing that made his blood boil was the photo attached inside and that familiar face flooded all back in.  
"Sebastian Shaw! Sebastian bloody Shaw!" Screamed Erik, his hand crushing the photo of the man he knew so long ago; those four years spent in hatred for Sebastian Shaw was the man who killed his mother.  
"Shhh, you must keep quiet... Listen he has Charles" said Moria taking her words into whispers as he sat down.  
"We just need someone to take control and who know him better than you Erik," she said.  
"How do you know this?" Asked Erik.  
"We had Hank and a fellow informants located to find him and one of our informants spotted him in Cuba, he picked up a young man and our sources told us it's difficult Charles Xavier" replied Logan, his chest heaving from the number of words he had to say.

Erik was puzzled.  
"Hank? Hank McCoy?"  
"Yes, he has become very useful. His skills in technology are stunning, we needed a spy" said Moria. "So are you in?"  
Erik thought for a while before the thought raise in his head again. Charles.  
"I'm in but I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Charles," he said and he then had taken Moria hand and shook it.  
"Good"  
"When do we start?"  
"Today"  
That was it, they were going to rescue Charles and Erik was going to kill Shaw whether he begs for mercy or not.

Charles was removed from the back of the taxi by his captor as he was carried into a building; it was cold and lifeless, the air was thin and was in total darkness. Charles screamed through his gag as he begged to be released but was denied the request to do so. The driver had dropped Charles on the ground causing Charles to scream in agony and as he did lights blazed through the building and had nearly blinded Charles in the process. Right then he could clearly make out the face of his captor who to his speculation had brown hair, scruff and was well built and tall like Erik was a few inches short. The man came closer and bent down becoming eye level with Charles as he smiled and what a wicked smile it was, it wasn't like Erik's who has warm and kind, his smile was cold and cruel. He quickly removed the gagged and all kinds of words fell from Charles' mouth.  
"FUCKING SHIT, FUCK YOU. PLEASE. PLEASE LET ME GO!" Charles screamed loudly until his lungs hurt from the pain, he had also tried to remove the roped but they were too tight.

The man gripped his chin and squeezed tightly.  
"You'll do nicely" he cooed as he leaned closer towards Charles who once more began to cry, the tears staining his cheeks. He didn't like was coming as the stranger licked his face, his tongue rough on his skin that it made Charles squirm in his own skin. He hated it and loathed the thought of someone else touching his skin; no one had touched his skin apart from Erik and only Erik. Charles wanted to move away but the grip was too strong.  
"You are beautiful as they say you are" he teased as he kissed Charles' neck causing Charles to moan not in pleasure but in disgust. He didn't stop as he continued but before he could reach his the lower abdomen a voice came from the darkest part of the building and there stood another person but female this time with two other males besides her.  
"You started without us didn't you Sebastian?" Said the blonde haired woman her lips pouted.  
"We'll come and join me then" he called out as he kissed Charles on the lips and they came nearer. The screams of Charles' helplessness echoed the room as they all joined in the fun not wanting to leave any part of him untouched for that's how they love all their victims. It's all part of the game. A game that will only have one winner and it's all today for. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where it gets insane and it starts getting really dark from here. Please make sure you read the tags and warnings before reading, thank you.

Charles had nothing to lose, he had already lost everything, his freedom, his soul and his Erik. He was trapped in an unfamiliar place awaiting their dirty deeds as they discussed what they will do next. He was however pleased that they didn't gag him again but he still tried to escape but the ropes were too tight to his body.  
"Aww is baby awake" cooed the women from last night as she moved to Charles she red heels tapping the stone ground.   
"Fuck off!"   
She frowned, her lips pursed inwards as she bent down and gripped his neck and squeezed slightly her sharp nails digging into his skin. He gasps as he tried to breathe, his heart pumping blood fast through his system; his airways trapping air making his face blue from lack of oxygen. Tears rolled down again as she jerked his head hard and brought a slim hand towards his face, smacking him on his right cheek.   
"That was very naughty of you and you needed to be punished" she responded as she kicked Charles hard, her heels digging into his stomach.

Charles screamed loudly causing pain to rush through his body. After moments of pain other voices started to come to life as they entered the room.   
"I was just on the phone with a client, he would want to see the bitch before the auction, he loves young bitches," said the older man, his hands gripping what seemed to be Charles phone.   
"P..please..don't do...this" pleaded Charles, his arms stiffening from the tight bonds but they simply ignored them. The older man rolled his eyes, his head pounding and had moved closer towards their victim.   
"Emma come and watch with me"   
"Of course Sebastian," she said, her hips was enough to fool any man. And as they watched they waited for their companions to finish up with the ropes and as though this was his first instant thought Charles whose hands and feet were finally freed from their bindings Charles legged it but he hadn't gotten far when something heavy landed on top of him.   
"Not so fast bitch!" The man chocked out as he pinned him down while the other grabbed his belt and began undoing it. Charles screamed in horror but was muffled by a large hand; the other continued to remove his belt taking his pants and underway with it.

The echoes of their laughter made his ears hurt as he struggled with the ordeal. The fear all came back, the pain and worry he had held for so long were released as a hand roamed over his ass than with one long swing it slapped it hard and squeezed with pleasure. Charles' muffled screamed echoed his torment as his head was pinned down to the ground, his face hurting and covered in a stream of blood.  
"P..please.." he cried but they weren't listening as he had become silent but not for long as a zipper slid down and something penetrated into his ass, the hard organ pressing inside causing pain and culmination both inside and out. The man overhead pushed in rhythm his grip on Charles' hips. Charles kicked his legs and began screaming again.   
"Gah.. you are bloody amazing at this you little... Ahh" he moaned as he shot his load into Charles' ass. When he pulled out a mouth came back to Charles' lips, that salty taste from the other man.  
"You are beautiful" he whispered before slapping his face, his hand now covered in blood.

Shaw with Emma by his side walked slowly to the aching broken Charles as he laid on the ground in his own blood crying from the feeling.  
"Take care of him and clean him up before your client arrives we don't want him to know about this," he said, his hands combing through Charles matted hair. Charles moaned as the cool fingers touched his hair, it's fingers massaging his head, the pain easing a bit but not much.   
"Easy now.." he said as the other men took Charles in his arms, Charles' arms hanging from the sides as they went off to clean him off.   
"He'll do just fine, we'll get extra bucks out of him he said as kissed Emma on the lips and gone away.   
"Lehnsherr wouldn't like this" she shouted from where she stood.   
"That's exactly what I wanted" he shouted back waving back at her and she too ran to his side waiting for their client.

Erik was in the car, Moria has just handed his gun back to him.   
"What's this?" He asked clicking his seat belt into place.   
"Your gun, I was saving for you ever you decided to come back" she said a smile on her small face.   
"Thanks" he muttered only putting it in his jacket pocket.   
"Remember, the names are simple enough to recognise: William Striker, Bolvard Trask, Emma Frost, Azazel, Janos" Moria confirmed as she handed the file back to him. "Logan is coming with you"   
"Why?" Erik asked like a curious child.   
"Becuase I told you so and well he is just coming incase anything goes wrong, I'm just worried that's all" she replied as she patted him on the shoulder as Logan got in the car next to him.   
"Anything else?"   
"Hank will contact you through your hidden microphone and I'll be there with him.. also you only have five days, on the fifth day is the auction after that it will be too late...Good luck Lehnsherr"   
"Thanks" he replied back just as Logan strapped in and off he went.


	8. Chapter 7

Erik and Logan drove as far as they could as they reached further down to Cuba.  
"Do we even know who this Shaw guy even is?" Asked Logan his arm resting on the edge of the open window as he pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of this nose. Erik shook his head, the question was just too silly, why didn't he remember? Sebastian Shaw, the family man turned to crime and drugs. Gathered quite a following too that sought out their lives through kidnapping and trafficking young boys and girls to valid bidders.

The Hellfire Club is what they called themselves and Erik knew this, he knew what they did and you know why because he too was one of them. He was the manipulator, the one that lures them in and brings them to Shaw. He stopped, the fear and the horror of that they did brought him back, back to the days when Shaw found him, used him like he has done to the countless of others and that scared him and of course for they found out, they took him in and out of fear he told and told everything.

Erik trained with the newbies working his way up the ranks until he reached first in command in the CIA. He left his past behind and changed his life for the good fighting for what he believed. The sun blinding his face as he drove. He drove and drove until they got off near the docks for a little boat ride and there near the water was the man they were looking for. Wade Wilson.  
"Hello pinheads," he said his laugh unique and mocking; his leather black jacket lined with red shines through the sunshine.  
"Shut it, Wilson"  
"Ha, as if Howlett, you haven't got the balls to even try" joked pulling as smile at the both of them.  
"Listen here I'm not in the mood so if you want to deal with me I'll.." growled Erik, his gun in his hands now the tip pressing against Wade's stomach. Wade laughed hard pushing the barrel of the gun away with ease.  
"Easy, you don't want to kill your only ticket to save your Charles now do you?" He replied with reason as Erik backs away lowering his gun.

Wade smirked at his defeat.  
"We'll come on lots to do so very little time left." He led them to the boat where they settled down as Wade started the engine.  
"Hey, what time is it?" Erik asked as he took his seat on the other side of the boat.  
"2:30, why?" Asked Logan looking at his watch his sunglasses now removed. Erik bit his lip, his eyes turning the other way looking out into the ocean. "Hey, bud, what is the matter?"  
Erik said nothing again but his thoughts inside were broken by Wade's voice over the roar of the engine.  
"We'll be flying shorting so hold tight," he said in his usual way, his head peeking out from the corner.  
"Just drive Wilson" shouted Logan, his temper rising again.  
"Ah, there's the old man from combat" he smirked and got back to driving the boat. Erik looked up at Logan twirling his gun in his hands.  
"Can we trust him?" Erik said his eyes not moving from his gun. Logan sighed and shook his head in a gesture of silliness.  
"Of course, he may be a merk with a mouth but he sure does know what he's doing"  
Erik responded with a smile before looking at the outside, smelling the sweet air and how the ocean was like his eyes. Like Charles' eyes. So blue, so bright, so lost.

Charles awoke in a strange, hard place. The event of before was a blur and his head was spinning as he tried to get up but he couldn't. He pulled his arms and he was right, the chains were back on his wrist which is linked to the tiled walls; he tugged and tugged but was hindered helpless. The door soon opens to reveal the woman from before, her slim legs walking shining from the outdoor light as the tips of her blood red heels echoed the room.  
"Hello sweetheart," she said, her cold voice attacking his skin like a cold day. Charles says nothing as she enters just sitting beside him crossing her legs when she did.  
"Come on sweetheart speak up, I know you want to talk, come on I won't hurt you" she pleaded but her voice was unconvincing to Charles about how much of it was lies and very little truth was in them. Emma sighs.  
"If that's the way you want it to be well I've tried to be nice but now you leave me with no choice"  
She gotten up, leaned forward and grabbed his hair tight, his screams shattered the empty air as he trashed in the tub. He was placed in the bath not long after his first ordeal as they washed him down rough and gently making him moan and cry at the same time.

Emma had learned further in smiling at his torment and then he was kissed again but it wasn't Erik it was Emma. Emma locked her lips with his own and the further down she goes she hold his hair in her hand tighter pulling when needed. She pulled away allowing Charles to breathe from the sudden kiss attack and only then did she let go of his hair too.  
"You see you are nothing more than what you are," she said the words hitting him like a knife slashing through his body. "Also I won't hi old your breath for a second for your Erik, you are too deep in hell to be saved...well goodbye, for now, I'll see you soon in a mean time Azazel and Janos will take care of you, sweet dreams sweetheart" she said before leaving her smile was the last thing he saw before the door closed again. Once he knew that she was really gone he had screamed, cursed her and the others for his torment as he longed for Erik now, wanting his warmth and comfort. He wanted to body to hold no one else's.

Charles pulled tighter at the chains but failed every time, he wanted to live, wanted to live with Erik and for a moment he looked around and had noticed something missing from his finger, something worth more than his life, the ring. Gosh they had taken his engagement ring, the one thing that was of Erik, but Charles has known that it won't have it back, he won't be reminded of Erik ever again for he was gone and Emma was right, he was too far down in hell for Erik to find him, he was going to be lost forever, alone and afraid. No more happiness, no more love, no more Erik.


	9. Chapter 8

Charles regained consciousness as he felt his head all become light again. Whatever they did to him last night it must have been agonising, his mouth dry and his skin raw but his legs and arms were untied and no gag around his mouth. He was lying on a soft surface and felt bedding underneath him.   
"W.. what's going on?" Asked Charles, his body cold wondering why that could be until he looks now and sees nothing covering his skin. Naked. Charles wanted to weep but for some reason the tears never came as though they had been dried clean. He felt alone and used; he buried his head in the pillows and pulled the blanket over until the door swang open and came in several people all at once. Charles feared the worst pulling the blanket over tightly but the yanking began, they pulled the covers off and there they were laughing at Charles' naked form.   
"Please.. please n..no m..more" muttered Charles covered his lower abdomen. They laughed again.   
"There's no use covering up love you are ours now" Emma said, her jacket coming off, her hands roaming around her slim waist as she sat down at the foot of the bed.

Sebastian, waved his companions over, his wicked smile plastered on his pale face.   
"Call him over, he has to see him first" he said and with a nod of his head Janos opened the door and let the man through.   
"Is that the lad?" Said a older man, his arms thin but muscular in places Charles barely knew you could have them. The light in the room was overhanging in the center, it's cord swinging in the draft.   
"He is a pretty lad isn't he?"he crocked out, his voice shady and rotten. Charles tried desperately to move away but they were too quick, Emma quickly took hold of his lift wrist while Azazel took his other.   
"That's it, hold that rascal tight, I love it when they squirm" he said approaching Charles ever so slowly. Charles had wished he had came sooner and gotten it over with but he came so slow, he wanted to cry.

The man advanced himself towards Charles, his strong legs around him now as he lowered his body on him. He ran his fingers over Charles' chest, his mouth drawing nearer. He leaned forwards and closed in on his ear whispered the last words Charles would here before blacking out.   
"I'll have you, I will win you and when I do I'll make you mine, all mine... You'll belong to me, forever" he whispered before licking Charles neck causing Charles to thrash around, his legs high in the air as far as he could. Charles screamed and screamed but a strong hand clamped down hard over his mouth stopping him from his cries of help. His arms were pinned down tighter now and the grips on his wrist lossen being replaced by the other hands. He screamed again but than another forgein enemy, his mouth had closed in on his own lips causing him to go insane. The man parted his lips and entered his tongue inside, Charles closed his eyes, shutting them tight so he could drown out the pain. The older man removed his lips and stroked Charles hair, he grinded his body over Charles' own as he whimpered something else in his ear.

Emma, Janos and Azazel stood beside Sebastian, they all watched their client fuck their prize.   
"Where do you find these people?" Asked Emma in a hush tone.   
"You'll know where to find them, besides if Lehnsheer wants his fuck toy back he would have to wait for a while" he laughed than they too joined in. The older man had whispered something that made Charles shiver.   
"You are so good, I'll love to fuck you again" he said as he pushed his member right in bringing a painful moan to Charles' lips.   
"E.. Erik.. ERIK! ERIK" Charles screamed through his cries and moans. The older man stopped, his breath long gone as he formed a fit and grip Charles' hair tightly in his fist.   
"What did you say?" He grunted, his hand shaking pulling at his hair.   
"P..p..please.. let go" Charles cried but he just laid there shaking, trembling from the tight grip.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He screamed this time and Charles screamed too, they all shouted and than..   
"YOU." a punch to the face. "LITTLE". punch. "SHIT!" He punched and punched Charles until he was all blue and green all over.

Sebastian soon stepped in gripping the others arm from taking another swing.   
"Leave. Leave now Joseph!"he grunted through closed teeth. Joseph got off and yanked his arm away from Sebastian's hand.   
"Whose this Erik guy?" He grunted. Sebastian smiled, patting him on the shoulder.   
"Don't worry about him, he is long gone"   
"He better be becuase that bitch is mine" he said before turning to see Azazel by the doorway.   
"Shall we go?"   
"We shall"   
They left and Sebastian soon followed.   
"Heal him, clean him and when you are done dress him, we have plans for him" he said before headed out.

Once Emma was alone she sighed and removed something from her pocket. She placed the microphone in her pocket and pressed it on.   
"I'm here, yes he's here... I had to or else he would kill me too.. I know and I'll will.. okay thanks... Goodbye" she said as lowered herself on the bed and gentle pushed say the loose hair from his face. Charles whimpered muttering Erik's name.   
"Shh it's okay, it's okay"   
"Erik..? Erik.."   
"He's coming, his going to get you he promised" she whispered before she went and got a clean sponge to wipe away the blood that had stained Charles' skin.when she went away Charles cried silently his mind overtaken by not the pain but of Erik. He only smiled than.


	10. Chapter 9

Erik woke up sweating, his eyes straining and his heart beating fast. He had a dream, a nightmare of sorts as it played over and over again, how they had gotten Charles and for a brief moment he thought he heard him scream his name but he shook his head. He quickly got up and went near the driver's seat.   
"Nearly there," said Wade as he grinned. Erik tried to smile back but all he could think of was Charles.   
"Go faster, we have very little time" replied Erik as he tapped his foot staring at the distance of the vast open ocean.   
"I'm coming to Charles, I'll always find you" he whispered in his own mind. He had passed Logan who asked him how he was doing but in a high worried state, Erik didn't respond.   
"Sit down you are making me nervous"   
"I better be"   
Logan snorted another laugh before placing another cigarette in his mouth lighting it with a spare match.

Erik barely wanted to make brief talks but he sat down, his hands on his face moaning loudly that even Wade could hear.   
"Hey bud, get yourself together. We will find him and you can go back to doing what you want" said Logan blowing out smoke as Erik watched them fly away into the open.   
"We better find him because once I find Shaw I'll kill him"   
There was silence, the only thing making a sound was the engine roaring in the background. Mintues, hours pasted until the boat turned a corner and the engine stopped.   
"Hey dingbats we are here" Wade crocked as he turned around and smiled. Logan and Erik nodded as they gotten up, stretched for a while before heading out with Wade.   
"I guest this is where we leave you than" said Erik his eyes upon Wade's own until he heard his hearty laugh once more.   
"No mate, this isn't the last I'm coming with you"   
They stared blankly at him for a while with eyebrows raised and before Erik could reject Logan to hold of his arm giving him that knowing stare.   
"Let him, he's the best chance we've got to finding Charles and taking down Shaw"   
Erik took in his words and sighed.   
"Fine"   
Wades smile grew twice as large and gave Erik a hard pat on the shoulder before getting his stuff from the boat.

Wade came out with him carrying a large bag and what seemed to be two long packages in his other hand.   
"What the hell is that?" Asked Erik looking at the long packages in his right hand. His eyebrow were raised and the thought gave Erik shivers. Wade loved seeing him like that and had dropped the other bag roughly on the ground and and with a quick flick of this hand the package was revealed. There in his hand were two long katanas both it's blades bouncing off the light from them.   
"Now let's kick some ass" he said swing the swords in both hands. Erik and Logan stared at him in bewilderement bit Erik was more surprised than Logan as Logan struggle and went away with the other man.

Erik exhaled silently briefly speaking to himself asking for Charles' guidance and cried for a moment when he didn't answer. They had made their way through Cuba with Wade's aid and for once Erik was glad to have companions besides Charles but nothing could replace his company.   
"Shit!" Cursed Wade as they came to a hault in the middle of the sidewalk.   
"What the fuck... What's the matter now?" Shouted Erik, his arms in the air, a hand towards his gun.   
"Damn, mother fucker! I forgot my gun bag, shit!"   
Logan rolled is eyes in tempered anger pushing Wade aside.   
"Let it go Wade, let it go"   
"What like you?.. well you have let yourself go haven't you wolfvie" mocked Wade before nudging past and he had taken the lead again.

The hours went by again and they still haven't found Charles but they have found some one who could help though.   
"Hey Wade, how's it been?"   
"Alright Summers.. oh and you know Logan.. and Lehnsheer.. guys this is.."   
"Alex Summers, I've met you before during combat training" said Erik before shaking hands to greet his new companion. Alex smiled and glared the the other two men his hand reaching for something in his bag.   
"I may shine a light to your situation but I may not got all of them"   
"What do you mean?" Asked Erik with worry in his voice, his heart beating against his ribs.  
"Well our correspondent Emma Frost is working as a mole in the system. She's our spy, our means of getting in for she is very, and I mean very deceiving" he replied handing Miss Frost's file. Erik took the folder in his hand and briefly took a look and he wasn't wrong.   
"And what about Charles?"   
"From what I've heard from Frost is that he isn't doing well, serveral attacks, twice of sexual assaults and rape.. not good stuff but he's alive that's all we know but we do know who could lead us to Shaw.." said Alex his arms folded as he stared at them all.

Erik wasted no time in asking who could they talk too and in a few words Alex spoke the name.   
"William Striker"   
"He's a military man but you often see him in a pub, best place tow start is in Jason's Bar, always there"   
Erik nodded and for once the anger was coming back for if this Striker guy has done something to Charles he'll find a way to get even, he will find a away to bring changes home and he knows it.   
"I promise I'll find you and bring you home, please stay with me, I'm almost there, I love you" he thought in his head but the screams from his nightmares ran through his head yet his determination to kill those who have taken and beaten and tortured Charles was over powering him, and he can't be stopped. Nothing can. Nothing can when someone you love is in danger. They will find a a way back and that's what Erik is willing to do.


	11. Chapter 10

There was a wetness to Charles' forehead, the cold reaching deep into his skin. He moaned from the cold touch but was reassured by the hand combing through his hair as he cried back to sleep.   
"Hey, hey wake up"   
"E.. Erik?" Charles moaned slightly the bruises from last night burned in his skin. Emma had pressed the cold compress onto his forehead smoothing the pain.   
"It's okay, I'm here"   
"I want Erik" Charles muttered his voice weak and full of tears as winced at the very touch of Emma's hand. Charles had been shaking all night, the tears streaming down his face again as he pulled on the blankets. All he wanted was to go home, back to Erik, back to his arms. He just wanted to go home.

Emma managed to straight him up without hurting him futher.   
"You've got to wear this and meet Azazel outside in five minutes, can you do that Charles?" She asked stroking his hair again. He shook his head but the slim hand insisted and so he grunted through the pain his head still hurting and breaking through the punches that he endured. He tried to balanced with his elbow rested on the bed but he still winced at the burises hurting his every movement and once he had managed to strengthen up bile crept up his throat causing him to puck onto the polished floor. Emma pulled away quickly as she frowned at the moment of vomit and quickly as it came Charles cried again and with another sigh Emma stepped over the vomit and took the wet cloth and wiped his mouth clean from the spit and bile that lingered around his mouth. Emma than took hold of chess in her arms and carefully pulled the dress robes around his naked form, once satisfied Emma laid Charles down on the bed again and waited for Azazel to come in for himself.

Azazel slowly took hold of the door handle taking a deep breath before going inside. As he entered he saw Emma her legs crossed and a harsh stare at the young man in front of them.   
"Shaw wants him in the main room now, he wants to set the rules down before he meets the new client" Azazel said his eyes not moving from the still body of Charles. Emma laughed a little not wanting to take notice of her fakery as she stood up and pulled her jacket to her shoulders and walked towards Azazel.   
"Take him, I've done my part" she said coldly. "See you there"   
Azazel smiled and took her place beside Charles. Charles was sound asleep now, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted and as far as Azazel could see that he was still slightly breathing, his chest rising and falling. Than what seemed to be mintues before he noticed was the pool of vomit on the floor and he too fell into a disgusted emotion. But he swallowed his own bile and put a brave face on as he without the gentleness of Emma he roughly took Charles in his arms causing Charles to moan from pain, the rough hands hurting the present of his wounds but Azazel didn't care, he was just doing his job. Just following orders.

He with Charles in his arms had arrived in the main hall, the place where Sebastian dealt with bets and scores of winnings and a place where he rules those that comes to him. Azazel dropped Charles down gently this time on the cold hard ground to which h Charles didn't like, he would rather be back on the bed than here. Shaw smiled with Emma and Janos next him and there he walked over to their latest victim just excited to tell him his fate. He reached for Charles and took him by the chin and squeezed tightly.   
"You look so beautiful"   
"Fuck off" Charles screamed out loud which was a wrong thing to do as a hand came slapping him across the face turning his cheek red from the agony. Shaw's smile turned into anger as he roughly took hold of his face gripping tightly on his cheeks as he dug his nails into his sensavtive skin. Charles hissed in torment as the nails dug deeper into his skin and allowed blood to flow.   
"One more time and I'll fucking kill you" Shaw hissed and there he quickly knocked Charles to the ground his boots hitting his ribs brushing his chest and lower abdomen making things worst.  
"Now..." He breathed out his breath in harsh tones trying to take back the control he had before losing it. "You will follow the rules as instructed" he continued.

Charles was still whimpering on the ground, his body shaking and felt numb. He spat out blood, the excess liquid spilling down his mouth, down his chin and neck; Charles tried to balance but the pain was torture so he stayed still.   
"Rule number one, you will obay everything they say, you understand?"   
Charles nodded.   
"Rule number two, you will take in whatever they push into you, got that?" Sebastian said his strong grip on Charles' wrist. They stared at each others gaze for awhile before Sebastian pushed Charles hard towards the ground.   
"Oh and rule number three.."   
Charles swallowrd, he's eyes with tears and what came next was the worst of all of them. "You will never speak or mention his name, your presious Erik's name when being in the hands of another and..." There was a pause, the harsh over exaggeration of 'and' made Charles shiver, knowing there is more.   
"No! I.. I won't forget him!" Charles bursted out, his lungs hurting and the sound of his weakened voice echoed the room. He refuses to forget Erik, to forget his existence, to forget his love but his refusal caused him his body and maybe his life.

Sebastian grunted and took Charles up by his collar of the robe and slammed his head down on the marble floor. Charles cried blood seeping from the wound, it would probably needs stiches later as Emma thought of it in her mind.   
"Like I was saying.. you will never speak his name, you will forget him and we will make you forget and another thing.." he repeated as he took Charles by the neck chocking him for awhile, the chock hold was turing his face red and blue.   
"You my sweet, my sweet boy.. you are going to be our slave, both for pleasure and domestic.. can you do that for us?" He smiled in his superiority. Charles couldn't stop and he soon nodded in defeat and it was he had to keep himself alive and he right than had failed Erik and all he had promised.  
  
Charles neck was finally from the chock hold and once freed Charles coughed hard, so hard in fact that blood escaped from his mouth.   
"Now, where has Striker gotten to?" Said Shaw wiping away the small spray of blood from his hands as he looked for Striker. And just as Charles blacked out a slightly taller man enter the room, his boots and clothes suggested a military man.   
"E.. Erik"   
Whack! Everything went black. 


	12. Chapter 11

Erik and his fellow agents stormed the streets of Cuba looking for a man, a military man by the name of William Striker who by the trusted words of Wade Wilson was the medal wearing git who walks around like a still form of the day he was born.   
"Seriously, that's your description of Striker?" Said Alex polishing his gun with a dry cloth.   
"Yeah, but he is a git, took one look at me, than at Howlett than back to me that he just stood there pointing to his medal on his stupid chest and gave us a very painful and pathetic smile I've ever seen" Wade his head shaking as he twirled the katanas in his own hands. Alex and Logan all rolled their eyes and they all carried on with Erik taking the lead. They turned and went into different always, they knocked on different houses but failed as they turned away their help by the look of Wade's katanas.   
"Will you put those away, you are scaring people" complained Erik, his hands forming a fist and his anger rising to his head once again and Wade took one of the swords from his hands and brought it near Erik's throat.   
"Do you know why they nickname me Deadpool?" Wade said his hand gripping tighter squeezing the handle in his clenched fist. Erik shook his head. He had swallowed his pride.   
"They call me Deadpool because I can't be stopped, I am a motherfucker killing machine.. but I ain't gonna kill you today, you've got a fiancé to find" he smiled lowering his hand down and for a food for his mind, Erik thought Wade wasn't bad after all.

They had searched everywhere but there was no sign of Striker and time was slowly seeping pass them.   
"Where the fuck is he?" Erik screamed, his straining voice as it carried through the bust street his boot lifting up dirt.   
"Calm down Lehnsherr" commanded Logan his hand on his shoulder.   
"Don't tell me to calm down" said Erik in return as he yanked Logan's hand away from his shoulder. Alex and even Wade didn't dare say a word as they fell silent at Erik's fustration.   
"Charles is out there and we aren't even close to finding him and if we don't find him I'll bloody kill someone!" Erik bursted out his chest expanding and his veins pulsing as his face turned into a shade of flame red. They did there efforts to keep him quite but the wasted time they stood there wasn't helping and Charles could be tortured or even worst.. dead for that matter.

Erik went in a heated rampage before a sound of crashing metal bins stopped him from his fits of anger. Erik swiftly took his gun from his hostler and fired three rounds at the subject.   
"whoa, WHOA! IT'S ME! IT'S ME!"   
"WHO ARE YOU?" Shouted Erik his gun still raised.   
"Armando! Armando Muñoz is my name and this is...where are you? Just get here now!" Shouted Armando, his eyes diverting to what seems to be the other side of the wall. This confused the lot of them as the idea was silly for who could he be ever be taking too but they got their answer when a red haired male came forth and settled himself from his commanding officer.   
"I'm Sean. Sean Cassidy, and I see you've all met Darwin over here"  
"My name isn't Darwin it's..."   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. it's Armando Muñoz.. can we just move on already?" Continued Wade as he pushed pass and Alex followed after.   
"Wait.." quickly said Sean, his expression changing from joke like to seriousness was all too fast. Both had turned around both of the other four men staring right at them.   
"What?" Asked Erik harshly.   
"It's Striker"   
"What about him?"   
"He's at Shaw's base, he's already onto it with Charles and.." before Sean could finish Erik had leaped onto Sean his body weight on his chest so he found it difficult to breath. Erik had taken him by the collar of his shirt and shook him hard.   
"WHAT HAS HE DONE?! WHAT IS HE DOING TO MY CHARLES?! WHAT HAS HE DONE?!" Erik screamed and screamed his straining voice aching from the shouting.

The more Erik shouted the more he began to cry, the tears hard to control as he shook Sean from the information he had heard. The tears blinded Erik for awhile before he was being ripped away by strong hands noticing Logan had him tightly, his arms wrapping tightly around his waist trapping his slim arms in his tight hold. Erik screamed, cried and kicked his legs before he finally calmed down, his breathing steadily returning to normal. Sean gotten up by the aid of Armando as he patted him on the back for comfort.   
"As..I..was.. saying.." struggled Sean as he rubbed his neck from the near chock hold from Erik.   
"As Sean was saying.." Armando continued. "Striker is now forcing his way inside Charles, he is breaking him inside and out.."   
These words broke something inside Erik yet it was a mixture of anger and weakness as he trembled Logan's arms.   
"Emma Frost recalled the events very clearly and as a result we informed agent Moria and MacCoy down in base camp over at the CIA" called Armando as he took Sean over to the side.

Erik broke down slipping from Logan's arms as he let him but soon gotten up the tears baring his face as he wiped away the tears but it was no use the rage, anger and sorrow flooded him by the news. He has lost everything and a price he must pay and yet he just stood there letting the tears fall again before his was screaming again. He fell to his knees as the other men watched not knowing what to do.   
"IS THIS WHO I AM? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME?! _is this who I am?_ " erik had whispered the last part knowing he was falling apart but he gathered his strength before heading over to Sean and Armando apologising to Sean for what happened.   
"nah, it's alright mate plus you need all the help you can get.." replied Sean his voice gaining back again. Erik smiled and shook his hand. "wait.. since Striker is out of the question there's only one man in question.." said Sean and in perfect unison they all said his name.   
"Bolvard Trask"   
That was it than as they all head for Trask a business man who so happnes to be on a business trip right there in Cuba. Oh how lucky they were and if they were even more lucky Erik could finally take Charles home. To be reunited once more.

 


	13. Chapter 12

_Charles and Erik walked down the same road they always took when going home, they walked arm in arm wanting to quickly go and rest. Charles loved the way Erik smiled down at him and had held him close whenever he gotten cold and as they went their usually way they had managed to take a wrong turn to an allyway where the light couldn't get through how it stopped at the entrance of the darkness. It was only than they started to argue, to fight about what went wrong not caring for the creatures that they had awoken._   
_"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Screamed Charles his arms pushing Erik away. Erik tried to reason with him but Charles won't have it and it had seemed to only make matters worst as they went deeper into the open space of the empty allyway._

_Charles grew angrier by the minute only wanting Erik to apologise._   
_"Charles please... Charles.. CHARLES!" Erik shouted but Charles was too over his head to realise was had just happened. Erik had jumped right in front of him and there his whole body weight collapsing on top of him; as Charles looked up at the man who stood right above them. Charles clenched tighter in Erik's hold as he groaned by the sudden pain with one hand applying pressure on what had appeared to be a bullet wound with his own gun on his other open hand._   
_"who are you?" cried Charles his arms holding on Erik's body. the stranger said nothing at all and as quick as he came he disappeared without another word. Charles cried and held Erik tightly saying sorry over and over again and as they laid there Charles lovered his head so their foreheads touched and kissed him._

Charles groaned and screamed, arching his back wanting to escape the growing pains. He had awoken by the penetration of Stryker's cock as he buried it deeper into his tight hole, he ran his long fingers across his hips digging his nails deeper into his delicate skin. Charles tried to moved but his wrist were again tied with chins, bounded tight cutting through his own pale skin. Stryker thrusted in roughly in and out gripping him, squeezing him cutting his blood flow and the more he pushed in the more Charles screamed and screamed groaning from the strokes of the hand but no matter what he did it was only making Stryker wanting more.   
"ahhh, ughh... you are such a slut, you're.. ughh, such...a... good boy aren't you?" moaned William his breath in harsh tones, puffing and quick. His breath hot on Charles' face and neck. Charles could only moan in respond.

William Stryker combed through Charles' hair gripping it in his fist pulling Charles in for a rough kiss on the lips. Charles tried to refuse but was given a slap to the face by another person above him. It was only this that forced Charles to return the kiss. the kiss lasted around five minutes, the time was slow and when he pulled away Charles gasped and coughed. Stryker smiled in his discomfort.   
"see you around, I can't wait to have you after I win you" he whispered and then with a quick stroke of his soft face again he pulled out and the last sound that Charles hears was the sound of a zipper being pulled up and heavy steal toed boots echoing on the floor.   
"that's it, that's it go to sleep" said a now smooth voice as a hand combed through his hair. Charles closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep. When Charles woke up again the bindings were undone and for some reason he has awoken to clothes on his body. He felt the oversized sweater, the ends of the sleeves far too long for his short skinning arms; for the first time Charles allowed his feet to touch the cold wooden floor and the cold sent shivers up his spin, it was too cold.

When he finally managed to face the cold he wrapped the hanging sleeves around his waist and headed for the door and too his surprise it was open and he simple went through. The bright light came through the door and into the room blinding Charles for awhile.   
"ah, there he is" announced Shaw as he smiled at his companions as he went for Charles and pulled him close.   
"now make us some breakfast will you, and try not to burn anything. Now what do you say?" whispered Sebastian in his ear.   
"no.."   
there was a painful tank of his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut.   
"try again!"   
"yes.."   
"yes what?"   
"yes, sir"   
"good and for now on you will sever as a domestic servant in the mornings and our sex slave in the night, understand?"  
"yes, yes sir" cried Charles before being released by the strong grip.

Emma showed him the way to the kitchen and before he got on with the job Emma room of his wrist gentle and pulled him close. Charles thought he would be punished but nothing came.   
"hey, listen I'm not like Shaw or the others and I'm sorry about what I did but I had to but all I can say is you are safe.."   
"but I'm not"   
"I know and I'm sorry but please Erik is coming I promise" she said whispering softly.   
"how can I trust you?" replied Charles wanting to know if this was true, how can she be trusted. Emma takes out a leather wallet from her jacket pocket and opened it.   
"Agent Emma Frost, a CIA member in the   
Deception Division" she recalled and replaced back the wallet. "trust me now?"   
"yes.. please get me out of here"   
"I'm sorry I can't but Erik can, he is here and he's going to safe you"   
"I hope he will, I could use him now" cried Charles and as he cried Emma pulled him into a light hug, a hand on the back of his head as he thought of Erik. Erik. **ERIK.**


	14. Chapter 13

The third day was nearly over and time was losing itself fast. Erik was growing more desperate as he walked faster determined to find Trask and get this whole shit over.   
"when we find Trask I'll slaughter that pig if that's the last of me," said Erik his hand into a fist again and with a look of them all, they weren't surprising. After a few minutes Sean took the lead asking no questions, they were lead to the busy streets passing several people on their way. Armando went pass moving as quickly as possible and with them, in the lead, Charles took out his phone and stared at the home screen. there right in front of him was a photo of him and Charles, them together side by side and soon Erik let a tear fall from his eye.   
"are we nearly there yet?" moaned Wade, his eyes rolling and his sword twirling again.   
"will you stop that?" commanded Alex stepping out of the way of the blades.   
"uh. no" replied Wade before gaining ahead and Alex shook his head and went to their side.

Erik was starting to fall far behind as he stared more at the photos. he had felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and turned to see Logan staring at him.   
"let me hold on to that, you need to focus," said Logan his hand now squeezing. Erik frowned for a moment before handing his phone over breathing slowly. He shut his eyes for a brief second holding on to the memory of his face, his lips, his eyes.   
"hold on, just breath, I'll be there for you," he told himself as he wiped away the tears from his eyes wishing no one was looking. Erik and the gang settled down turning corners watching the road for signs of changes, a sign for Trask. There was none.   
"we've got to achieve something, at least find him," said Alex, his hands sweating as he walked alongside his fellow comrades.   
"well if we find him we let you know," sarcastically said Wade taking another swing of his katanas.   
"HEY! HEY, GUYS, I FOUND HIM!" Shouted Sean waving them all to where they stood.   
"found him" whispered Wade again smiling his mind stating the words, "I told you so", Alex shook his head before they ran towards them.

Erik pushed pasted and they allowed him to as Sean pointed to where Trask was. without thinking, Erik ran towards him his gun around his own hands now and before they could stop him he was already too far ahead. Trask was a short man, his glasses on the bridge of his nose and his hair still hasn't gotten out of the seventies. Trask was on his way from the meeting before a hand grip his arms and had dragged him into a nearby alleyway slamming his back against the wall.   
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"   
"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS SHAW? WHERE'S THAT BASTERED?!" shouted Erik his voice straining again as he took hold of his shirt collar shaking him violently.   
"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"   
Erik with his anger fueling in dangerous levels had raised his hand and jabbed his intended so-called prisoner with the butt of his gun knocking Trask from his grasp.   
"ah. Fuck you!"   
"No. Fuck You, now where.. is... he?" muttered Erik his gun pointing towards him waving it in his face. the other soon caught up their breathes catching on.

They stared at the man on the ground and saw the blood flowing down from his nose.   
"don't stop me!" shouted Erik not looking at the others and his mind only concentrated on finding Shaw, saving Charles and bringing him home. They didn't bother stopping him.   
"whoever you are, I'm not interested and like I said I don't know what you are on about, I don't know any Shaw" Trask spat out but Erik wasn't having it, he stooks him but the shirt collar again and throw him across the ground causing him to moan.   
"don't play games, where his Sebastian Shaw?"   
"I. DON'T. KNOW!"   
Erik now was angered, rage replaced his serenity and so he placed a punch and another at Trask showing him who he was dealing with.   
"alright! alright! I'll spill"   
There was silence after his surrender and after wiping his own blood from his face he finally told the truth.   
"I know Sebastian Shaw, an associate of his and I know where he keeps the boy, just by the east side, his going to make a real money off that slut from what I heard," he said smirking cashing only another punch to his face and a sword at his throat.   
"move and I'll slice you open," said Wade his hand gripping tightly around the handle.

Trask didn't say another word until he was spoken to and when Erik spoke to him asking questions about the location of where Charles was being held he provided with no struggle.   
"your little slut.."  
the sword only pressed tighter against his skin.   
"don't push it bud" warned Logan.   
"your Charles is at Shaw's home down in the beach home near the shores here. I'm the east coast, I can't take you there if you want?" he offered but this triggered something in Armando.   
"can we trust him?"   
Erik looked him in the eyes and stared but he knew that he was the only way to Charles. He lowered his gun and commanded for Wade to lowered his weapon too and his complied immediately.   
"yes, let him but one false move and your life can end in the fatal way possible, understand?" he asked one last time before Trask nodded.

Wade and Logan took hold of his shoulders moving him in the right direction. Alex told by Erik as they both looked down at his bloodstained hands.   
"I'm a monster... Charles will never love me"   
"he will and you know that"   
"look at my hands, it's covered in the enemies blood"   
"and.. so what? you are doing his for love, for Charles"   
"oh gosh.. what are they doing to him" he chocked out before being pulled into a hug from Alex, his and behind his head comforting him fellow man. Erik cried and for once he was leaning it's okay for a man to cry, to show emotions before they too break down and that's alright. 


	15. Chapter 14

Charles has made both breakfast and lunch; he made the beds and cleaned the floors until his hands were sore from the deep cleaning. His hands were red and covered in blisters and it was Emma who cared for him instead of Azazel.   
"I don't want this anymore" cried Charles in his bedchamber, his hand covered in bandages.   
"like I said, Erik is coming I can promise you that just do as they say for a while until he comes alright?" Emma said calmly her hands patting down the last few strands of the bandage. Charles ( who had been locked away from here for such a long time he couldn't remember when he last saw daylight) didn't feel like he understood why he didn't just come but he trusted him, love him so he wouldn't ask any more questions.

Sebastian was becoming a little desperate, as clients were low and his money shortage was going down but there was something in his mind that had he had wanted to do for a very long time.   
"where's the boy?" called Sebastian. Charles gave Emma a worried look but she shook her head lightly. Charles shifted slightly and hung his head in defeat as he walked over to Sebastian. He hated the way he looked at him, that smile too but he was weak now and there was nothing he could do to escape his torment.   
"ah there you are, now why don't you come here and I'll show you what I got" he said smirking as Charles came forward, his body still cover in the oversized sweater and when he had reached his fair distance near Sebastian he quickly took hold of the boy and brought their lips together causing Charles to push him away but the other man was too strong.

No one but Erik had kissed him, no one but Erik had touched him this way until now. Sebastian deepened the kiss forcing Charles to open his mouth pushing his tongue inside. Charles was chocking, he was crying and he was lacking air to breathe, his lung was on the verge of collapsing. Sebastian leaned closer closing in on Charles until there was no space left to move. Charles begged for Sebastian to stop be he couldn't and he soon felt a hand go under the sweater, the cold hand rubbing his bruised skin making him whine in pain.   
"you're so beautiful" Shaw moaned kissing Charles on his neck now not allowing the untouched skin to be left behind. Charles cried harder and he too had fallen under his control to which he couldn't bare as the tears stung his broken face. Now would be the time when Erik comes, where he comes and rescues him, and only then will he allow to be touched for Erik is kind when he does, unlike Shaw, unlike everyone else.

Erik and the others had claimed Trask after their little confrontation about where Shaw was keeping Charles. Trask didn't speak a word as he got into his truck that he drove to work and was forced to drive but the gunpoint at the hands of Erik.   
"remember one word and you die" recalled Erik his gun never moving from his head. Trask muttered something unheard as he got into the driver's seat and arrested the engine. Sean and Armando went and told them they will meet them there with their own car and Erik nodded. Alex joined Sean and Armando which left Erik, Wade and Logan to be with Trask.   
"when we reach the location we'll contact Moria after that will attack and get Charles, understand?" commanded Erik and both men nodded.  
"and what do we do with him once we reside Charles?" asked Wade as he wiped his sword from what appeared to be a blood-like substance.   
"who did you kill this time?" as Logan before Erik could reply his answer. Wade shrugged his shoulders and place it back in their rightful place. Erik shook his head and so did Logan as he patted him on the back and it was this that replied simply with: " kill me".   
With this, they too climbed into the vehicle and with a pull of the gun Trask drove and as he did Sean and Armando with Alex by their side tagged alone hoping that they'll reach Charles soon.

By the many long minutes of Charles being under Shaw's control, he was starting to feel faint and his mind was out of his reach. The hand was now down his pants groping his own cock as he wrestled from his grip but as if that will work as he was always weak. Charles screamed and screamed as Sebastian dug his teeth into his neck like Dracula in the night and Charles soon broke more tears with blood down his neck as the bite was too strong. By this point, Charles wanted to die but he thought of Erik and how he'll miss him so he tried to stay conscious for him and for them. he tried to imagine him as being Erik but he barely could because this wasn't Erik, it was a monster.   
"p...please... please n..no more" whimpered Charles starting to loosen his grip on Sebastian. His arms hanging from his side and his eyes closing now and from afar Emma wanted to scream stop but she couldn't let herself be caught so she just stood there cried. She cried and Charles cried. They both cried.

After the ordeal, Charles was placed back on his bed his arms chained to the sides and so was his ankles and with Shaw's approval, Janos was free to gag the boy again.   
"I'll deal with him," said Emma in a shaky tone as she kept her worries and sadness away from prying eyes.   
"are you sure Emma dear?" replied Shaw as he kissed her on he lips to which tasted like Charles which disgusted her.   
"I'm sure"   
"Okay," he said before giving her wink and a smile before leaving. Emma entered the room where Charles slept and cried beside him until she wiped them away and reached into her pockets until she found what she was looking for: a photo.   
"I've kept this for too long, it's time for you to have it" whispered Emma before placing the photograph beside Charles hiding it under the pillows and then with only last look she left tears still blinding her eyes.

The photo was of Charles and Erik, and at the back, it was written these exact words:

_you are the most wonderful person in my life and that's why I love you. Charles Frances Xavier, you were my everything and that's why I fell in love with you and I knew from the moment I saw you in the hospital ward I knew I had to find you again. Whatever happens to us we'll remain lovers and that's a promise. Charles, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so what do you say, **will you marry me?**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here’s chapter 15, sorry again I had writer’s block and I’ve been so busy with school work lately but I hope you enjoy it.

_It was mid-summer and they decided that for a fun day out they should have a quite evening down in the park. So when Charles got the picnic ready Erik had a brilliant idea and in his own mind, it would be the most special and romantic idea ever, what could ever go wrong?_   
_"are you ready?" called Charles as he took the handle of the basket in his hand. Erik came down dressed casually as he held a camera in one hand as he wrapped his other around Charles._   
_"Yeah I'm ready" replied Erik before he pulled Charles in and kissed him on the lips. Charles kissed back and after pulling away Charles rested his head on his chest._   
_"I love you"_   
_"I love you too" replied Erik as they made sure they had everything and when they did they headed for their final destination._

_The park was nearly empty but another Ethan that Charles and Erik were happy for it to stay that way. they settled down on a nice stretch of open field before placing the blanket on the grass where they prepared their lunch._   
_"I have no idea why we didn't think of this before," said Charles his hand gracing over Erik's own hand._   
_"you never asked" joked Erik his mouth closing in on his lover's neck. Charles allowed Erik to kiss him on the neck, the tickling sensation was what he liked and when Erik does it the kiss is tender and sweet, his lips so soft on his own delicate ones._   
_"Erik?"_   
_"yeah" mumbled Erik his lips still in contact with his boyfriend's neck._   
_"when will we take out relationship beyond being just boyfriends?"_   
_"I don't know, what do you want it to be?"_   
_"nothing special, just that I was wondering when will you marry me?"_   
_"yeah easy now, we are just getting started.. soon okay, soon" he gentle reminded him before getting up and pulling Charles into other keep kiss and after pulling apart they leaned together before Erik took his camera in his hand and waved it at Charles' face._   
_"let's remember this moment"_   
_"we shall"_   
_so they got in comfortable positions and with one hand outstretched Erik and Charles smiled at the camera and it went off with a flash._

_When they were finally home Charles and Erik did their daily routine as normal and as Charles claimed to bed and fell asleep Erik had taken out the development photograph from the desk drawer, grabbing a pen with him. he wrote quickly on the back making sure that it was good enough and once checked more than enough times he checked again and realised the stupidity of it and disguarded it putting it back in the drawer with the pen. he got under the covers and kissed Charles on his warm cheeks._   
_"love you"_   
_"love you too" mumbled Charles as both went to sleep._

Time waits for no one and but time was the only one that kept Erik from going insane.The hours flew by and non of them has said a word; Trask drove and drove but their destination was far from near as they pasted town after town. The drove for miles until Erik finally broke the silence.   
"you better be going the right way or else.."   
"we are doing the right way" backchatted Trask his eyes on the road. Erik never removed his gun away from his head wanting to just make sure. Wade and Logan looked at each other run the eye and tried to process the mission in their thoughts but things were jumbled in the mess that they called their minds.  
"Erik, you don't have to..."   
"have to what Logan?, don't have to kill him for Charles becuase I will. I will kill this dick if I have to, for him, anything for him" cried Erik his hand shaking. He doesn't want to kill anyone but he was filled with rage and whatever Charles thought of him he buried it years ago. he will capable of murder if it means to save a life.

Charles awoke with the chins undone and the gag removed. He moved gentle and when he gotten used to the light he carefully examined his bruises and they were bright red, the purples and greens seeping through. He groaned and screamed a little and when he rested his head on the pillow to ease the pain his felt something under it. A photograph. He took it out and looked at the photo and it was only then that he cried, the reminder of his lost love. He kissed it and let the tears drop on the glossy paper and when he turned it around he cried hard cupping his mouth with his free hand. the words captured his breath and heart as it was set free. A failed marriage proposal that Erik attempted which he discarded but for Charles this would have been better, he kissed it again kept it close to his chest allowing his beating heart to feel Erik's love.   
"I want to go home to you, please save me, bring me home" whispered Charles as he looked that the photo again trying to keep his memory alive. Their memory. Suddenly the door swang open and there came a shadow and a dark shadow it was and it approached.

A lot of things happened at once, first the shadow snatched the photograph from Charles' hand, than right in front of Charles he ripped it apart as he let Charles scream in agony an finally in had his way with Charles, using him, beating him but most of all he let his watch the horror over and over again and the camera that Charles hadn't noticed rolled again and again. There was nothing Charles could do but he only wished Erik was there, he wished he was here and for once he wished Erik would kill these bastards. just this once, nothing more and nothing less as he finally closed his eyes and everything went back again.


	17. Chapter 16

Erik dared not to pull the trigger but he couldn't help it. That urge to pull was increasing yet he controlled himself not wanting to cause trouble. They sat there all waiting for the right moment, just enough to call on the demand.   
"hey hotshot, are we nearly there yet?" asked Wade a different gun in his hand.   
"yeah, nearly there" replied Trask speaking now after the nod of a yes from Erik. Trask turned the corner and he swerved through it causing the others to hit the side of the car.   
"BLOODY HELL.." Erik scremaed his gun going off accidently shorting a bullet on the car roof but Trask didn't mind though as he turned another corner and stopped suddenly sending all three of them forward.   
"I think were here now" he said his head turned around smiling at his companions.   
"are you sure?" asked Logan rubbing his head from the pain of bumping hard against the door frame.  
"sure we are, now every body out!" snarled Trask and they all did, with them all coming out. Alex, Armando and Sean all came out of their car too soon all of the seven men arrived briefly at the coast line.

In due east of the beach was the truth, the holiday home that Shaw shared, where the mad man had Charles kept prisoner. This was his moment, his last chance to save Charles.   
"now lead us to him, bring us to Shaw" commanded Erik his gun now raised pointing the barrel of the gun at Trask's head.   
"easy now, you don't want to do that now don't you" laughed Trask his hand high in the air.   
"enough games and lead us to Charles" said Erik more harshly than before. Trask said nothing which wasn't helping Erik with his mind of finding Charles, to bring him home safely.   
"enough games bud, just do as you are told"   
"he's right, the more you refuse the more we'll kill you" spoke Alex, his gun out of his holster.   
"just do as your told, we don't want any blood shed" said Armando he too taking out his gun who was followed by Sean copying his comanding officer's actions.

Trask laughed harder, his laughter loud and clear.   
"well officers you all are aware that you shouldn't mess with something you can't handle" he warned them and before the six men had a chance they were surrounded. All men were cornered by several men all in similar black clothing. Their guns raised and ready shoot. Erik and the other began in a circle, their guns all drawn with Wade barnashing his swords twirling it around his fingers.   
"are you sure you want to fight, it seems you are outnumbered?"   
"oh we'll beat you alright you fuckers" shouted Erik and than in his usual way he fired without control. without order they too all fired. Erik took the first shot while Logan took to full force with Wade by his side. The sword penatrated their enemies and with their teamwork two of the other men fell on the floor screaming in agony. On the other side was covered by Armardo, Sean and Alex, their guns firing at every direction.   
"take that guy, don't worry about us" commanded Armardo taking a bullet of the man's head.   
"are you sure?"   
"I'm positive"   
"alright, stay save" replied Alex before taking on two other guys by himself.

Erik was left to deal with Trask, his gun firing at him target everywhere he could.   
"you sick bastard! YOU LIYING, CHEATING BASTARD!" Screamed Erik his gun taking aim. Trask dodge the bullets with ease, his body bedding out of the way.   
"oh but I'm doing you a favour Mr Lehnsheer"   
"ok don't need favours from a lowlife like you and like Shaw!" replied Erik before punching Trask and he punched again but after a few punches Trask took over, using his lack of energy to bring him down. He flipped his over until his back smacked against the hard concrete pathway away from the soft patch of the sandy beach. He got on top of Erik and with enough strength he punched him hard on the face, his fist colliding with with Erik's face causing blood to seep through.   
"you. should. have. listened. to. me. Lehnsheer.!" shouted Trask of each word taking in another swing to his face.   
"I'll.. never.. g..give in" replied Erik slowly, his mouth surrounded by bloody.   
"that's why you are wrong" and with this he yanked Erik off the ground and took him in a chock hold and a gun to the air as it fired a round causing the display of violence to stop. Erik soon felt the tip of the gun touch his temple.   
"come on boys" Trask said to his remaining company. "we've got what we came for" he said his arm still around Erik's neck. his face turning blue from lack of air.   
"oh and if you try to save him, he dies too alone with his bitch, for that?"   
the others said nothing.   
"good" Trask replied and than he simple foot his gun and bashed Erik's head hard with the end of his gun cashing Erik to lose consciousness.

His eyes closed and the pain was overwhelming as Trask let go and he commanded his fellow man to carry Erik and so he did.   
"well it's nice doing business with you fellow men" he said before he and the lot of them walked way. When they were gone alone with Erik they all swore, their teeth grinding along.   
"FOR FUCKS SAKES!" Screamed Alex, his hands pulling at his hair.   
"What are you going to do?" asked Sean his hands rubbing at each other due to nervousness.   
"well there's only one thing to do" said Logan as he took out his phone and dialed the number. It rang and rang until it finally picked up.   
"hello, this is Agent Moria MacTaggert speaking, how may I help you?"   
"it's me Logan and we are in trouble.."   
"Logan?.. Logan what's the matter?"   
Logan took and deep breath.   
"they've got Erik"   
At first there was nothing on the other side but soon she finally spoke.   
"I'll send back up but for now sort this out!" and she hung up and that was it, problem solved but that's not how it works and it was surely not going to stop what was about to happen next. 


	18. Chapter 17

The rest was a blur, his mind clouded by the pain that ran through his head. Erik woke up to the sound of heavy iron doors being open and closed around him and when the last door shut he tried to get up but something was stoping him. He tried again but it happened once more; he tried to screamed, to do something but his words were also trapped inside his mouth and only strangled screamed came through. After ten minutes of struggling he gave up, his lungs hurting and his head banging all over again. Erik was bound and gagged without any idea what had happened and whether Charles is safe. Erik heard the door neatest to him open and the light came through but he only saw darkness and realised that he was blindfolded too.   
"ah Mr Lehnsherr, how nice to see you" said a familiar voice echoing around the room and as though he was hit by a ton of bricks he struggled again. It was Shaw's voice, it was he cruel voice.

Shaw walked forward turning to face Erik before removing his blindfold. Once removed it took a while before he adjusted his eyes to the light and once he could stand the blinding light he fought hard but Shaw went round and squeezed his shoulders from behind.   
"easy Erik, you don't want to break a bone now don't you?" said Shaw squeezing tighter making Erik moan from the pain. He heard Shaw's laugh again as he circled around Erik, his shoulders free from the heavy hands for a little while.   
"it's nice of you to drop by Lehnsherr becuase you are in for a treat and a special one that is" he said proudly walking towards the light so Erik could see his face more clearly. "come on bring him in" he continued as he stepped aside allowing the door to open further and as he was still bound and gagged he could only see what little he saw. But as they came closer he couldn't look away. Charles!

Charles was brought to the room, a collar around his neck and his hands chained together. Erik could make out the bruises, scars and dry blood on his face and bare arms and legs.   
**"ERIK!"** Charles screamed as tears flooded his eyes. he wanted to run towards him, to love him and free him from this but he was tugged back and there was nothing he could do. He watch Erik struggle seeing blood and bruises form from his skin as the rope rubbed tightly around wrists. Charles cried and cried and before he knew it Azazel and Janos came in, Erik's head shaking as in the light his eyes widened with fear and he too cried struggling from the pain. They both came closer, hands into fist and without warning they took hold of Erik's shoulders with one hand and swang a fist to his face with another. It was a punch after a punch as Charles was held back from helping his love one and so he cried becuase that's all he could do and nothing more. Charles grew desperate as each punch grew harder making Erik bleed and the pain was overwhelming as they increased their swings.   
**"STOP, PLEASE!"** Screamed Charles, his bound hands hurting from his tugging but he was only whacked in the face for his misbehaveance.

Shaw watched in glee as he looked upon the two lovers, their fear and their suffering brought happiness to their hearts and finally he could get his revenge on the man who took him down. He laughed cruelly as his companions had now removed Erik's gag and undid his bindings only to kick him roughly around his lower abdomen cashing him to scream I'm pain. Erik cried and cried from what torment, his eyes flooded with tears and his eyes turning glassy from them and becuase of this he could barely see Charles as all of him is a complete blur. He coughed loudly and for once in his life he could not understand what he has done but today he has known the truth. After so many years he of hiding the truth he finally closed his eyes an sketch them have him and for once he opened his heart to the person who truly loved him and he was letting him watch him die.   
"please..please..s..stop" he heard Charles cry as he laid there his body in wounds and bleeding from every side.

Erik smiled weakly as he flattered his eyes wanting Charles to be by his side. He wanted his warmth and comfort but nothing he did worked and so he let them continue not saying a word. Shaw let this happen for the next hour or so until Erik was unrecognisable.   
"that's enough,I think Lehnsherr has learnt his lesson" laughed Shaw as he bent down and cupped Charles' jaw looking at him straight in his ocean blue eyes.   
"look at him careful and see what kind of man he truly is" he whispered before unlocking the chains and collar. Azazel and Janos came back to Sebastian's side, their hands in Erik's blood. Erik laid still on the cold hard ground and when he was silent Sebastian pushed Charles hard towards Erik and waved before leaving them behind. When they left Charles screamed as hard as he could, screaming Erik's name as he crawled towards him carefully placing his around around him, placing his head on his shoulder as he kissed him gently on the head.

Erik moaned in pain and gently groaned from the wounds. He muttered softly but was reasurred by Charles that everything was going to be okay. That they were together now, nothing else can break that.   
"it's okay.. I'm here..n..now" he cried stroking Erik's face trying to be careful not to cause him more torment. Charles kissed Erik gently on the lips, Erik wanted to kiss but he groaned again.   
"I love you"   
"I love you too" whispered Erik and for the last time they kissed each other hoping this isn't the end.


	19. Chapter 18

It was Charles who woke up first hoping to find Erik by his side but to his horror, he wasn't there any longer. Charles barely lifted his head when the door opened again hopeful that it was Erik but his dreams and hopes shattered when Shaw came in.   
"where's Erik?" asked Charles getting to his knees slowly as he looked deeply into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian laughed the same way he has always done as he approached Charles, he went to his level and took him by his chin.   
"my sweet, sweet boy I don't think you understand, I wasn't going to let you and Lehnsheer live in harmony to live in a happy ending. I want you to suffer"   
"why..?" cried Charles, muttering the word from his lips. His face trembled as the tears fell from his face causing Sebastian to squeeze tighter.   
"because this is my revenge, my way of taking back what I lost, to take your stupid, worthless husband life and crush it, to.." he paused. "to kill him" he whispered into his ear. Charles cried harder wanting it to not be true but it was and Charles couldn't understand this but he has forced it because that's the only thing he knows.

Erik woke up too but when he did he wasn't in the safety of his lover but again tied tightly around another chain with another gag covering his mouth. He struggled and pushed back and forth wanting to escape this ordeal but he was secured tightly. Erik wasn't happy with this position and demanded to know what was happening but his mind was too clouded. A door next to him opened and he soon screamed again begging for answers and an escape but that was all denied.   
"well, I see some things never change," said an unfamiliar voice, someone that Erik thinks he knows but it was all a blur. The owner of the voice came closer and soon strong hands gripped his jaw and squeezed; Erik's eyes started to water as the hand gripped tighter, the nails digging deeply into his skin.

He heard several footsteps now registering several people in the room all at once.   
"I think it's time to show who the real man is" laughed a familiar voice, too close to home. Erik soon felt his gagged being removed and he could finally breathe again.   
"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS, WHERE'S CHAR.." He was slapped across the face, tears falling heavy on Erik's face. Than lips bashed against his own and he squirmed his way through the force but he couldn't help it. It was deep and long but it was soon gone but it was replaced with another pair of lips, one on his own lips and another kissing it's way down his neck now to his collarbone. The sensation was not what he thought and he didn't like it, he rather saved his body for Charles and Charles only but he was being violated like Charles and he surely didn't like it.   
"you taste so good Lehnsherr" the older man moaned into his ear causing Erik to cry harder.   
"come on, I think it's time to show him the video for his own sake" laughed the other man and with approval, they all agreed and had walked away from Erik.

When they left for a few minutes Erik screamed and hyperventilated at the sight of what was to come and they soon came in with a tape in one of their hands as the others came behind Erik. One yanked his hair and gripped it tightly. Erik cried in pain as they soon projected the video on the stone cold wall.   
"now just watch and enjoy," the other said grinning as they played the video. The video was shocking and sicking as what Erik saw was turning his stomach making it lift vomit up his throat. there on the screen was Charles tied to the bed behind used and fucked by an older man, his body contracting as he moaned and cried not wanting to watch this but he was not even a choice as they made who watch the whole thing, from start to finish.

Charles was alone with Sebastian at his side as he begged for Erik's release.   
"and what will you give me in return?" asked combing his hand in Charles' hair.   
"a.. anything.. anything, please. j..just let Erik go" he cried only wanting and only wishing Erik's safety to only return to him in his loving arms, safe and sound. He needed this promise as the final result, to ensure that at least one of them comes out of this alive.   
"good, I'll keep my promise but this comes at a price"   
"anything.. please" cried, Charles.   
Sebastian smiled hard.   
"the price is I will let Lehnsherr go but you stay here, with me nothing else, understand?"   
Charles didn't understand, he didn't understand why and yet he couldn't say no either.   
"I.. I.."   
"what? you don't understand?, well I must say that it's either you or Lehnsherr who will ever get out of this alive, I'll give you until dawn to figure it out until then your 'husband' is not in your service to call safe" Sebastian called out before leaving Charles in the cell. He left him there to cry and cry for Erik and cry for them.

Logan walked up and down in worry with his phone in his hand.   
"will you keep still" commanded Wade twirling his katanas in his own hands. Alex, Sean and Armando looked at him with frowned looked before turning away wondering what they could do.   
"will you all shut up!" announced Logan his mind not taking his eyes off his phone waiting for Moria to call back. There was no answer.   
"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" Shouted Logan his mind pounding from the pain.   
"we can't wait for her, we need to act now!" said Sean wanting to take control.   
"but we need to wait"   
"but we can't wait, they took Erik and they still have Charles, we have no choice, Logan"   
"I said WAIT!" and just as though his words were magic they turned around to see a black car heading towards them. it stopped right in front of them and there came out three people and three people only. Moria MacTaggert had Hank and Raven by her side.   
"Hello, agent Howlett I got your word now let's get this sorted," she said nodding to Hank and Raven.   
"if my brother or my brother in law dies during this I'm blaming someone," Raven said with anger in her voice. She eyed Wade before Wade shrugged his shoulders. They soon gathered together to think of plans but time was not on their side and this was far from the many missions they've been before. it wasn't going to be the same or will it as time slowly eats away their chances of saving Charles and Erik from the untimely situation.

 


	20. Chapter 19

Logan had taken Moria aside gripping her arm slightly in a tight hold. he gazed into her eyes and whispered gently.   
"we have no more time, Shaw could kill both any minute and we can't call for back up"   
she eyed him noting to herself that he was right.   
"I know what you mean.. gosh this is my fault I shouldn't have sent Lehnsheer in.."   
"hey don't say that, you were doing your best" said Logan with comfort as he pulled Moria in a hug.   
"thanks, but enough of this.." she said as they drew their voices to silence as they gathered in the middle of the beach's edge.   
"what do we do?" asked Armardo looking uncomfortable with the silence.   
"we need a distraction, someone to get in there and get a clear passage"   
"I'll do it" said Wade Wilson out of nowhere. "they don't call me Deadpool for nothing you know" he said with a wide grin.   
"alright than now Hank you take Raven and Armardo down to the underpass so that me and Logan can meet you guys there"   
"and what about me?" asked Alex his arms folded and his head high a little. Moria moved toward him placing her hands on his shoulders.   
"you Alex Summers have the most important job of all and that would be finding Charles and Erik and getting them out of there where they can be safe" she said before letting go and once Moria had assigned them to their task they headed to the home in a beach in Cuba.

Charles was alone and had never been this alone since his father left and his mother never paid much attention after that. He wanted to stay but he also wanted to leave here with Erik for he misses his Erik too much the idea of it was going to his head. Charles was willing to break his promise to Shaw in order to bring back Erik alive. He had curled himself into a ball wrapping his arms around his legs wanting to stay silent for the rest of his life but something has caught his attention. There was a scream and another and soon it exploded into pure agony. Erik. It all came back again as it tangled itself around Charles' stomach, his body reacting to the pain as he doubled over.  
"STOP IT! STOP IT!" he screamed louder, his heart pounding in his chest.   
"p..please stop i..it" he muttered, whispering to himself wanting to be there when they have finished and as he finally so defeat again the door opened and there stood Jano and Azazel and in Azazel's arms was the limp body of his husband, his Erik. Charles let the tears chock him,the tears taking him back as Azazel placed Erik gently down next to Charles and stepped back admiring the look on Charles' face.

Charles moved closer to Erik carefully removing strands of loose hair from his face revealing his eyes. They were closed.   
"please... please.. don't.." he cried taking hold of Erik's hand feeling his pulse and it was faint but it was there, Erik is alive. everything that has happened and Erik had to pay for the price and this sickened Charles to the bones as he eyed his lover from his eyes, mouth all the way£ down to his stomach and lower abdomen. Every inch of his skin not left untouched as each part was covered in blood from cuts and various wounds. All of them in shades of purple, green, blue, red and black and not one of them has healed. Charles moved an inch closer as he placed careful hands around Erik's back moving him from hard floor to the safety of his lap; Erik had moaned a little.   
"shhh.. it's okay.. it's okay" smoothed Charles combing a hand through Erik's hair but Charles knows that it's not okay, his cheeks turning bright red from the lies that he told Erik yet they were both strong, they could make this out alive. He knows he could do it. He knows he could. Just them.

Azazel and Janos stood by the door still watching them, eyeing their movements.   
"you do love him don't you" said Janos tapping his foot wanting for Charles to answer him in return. At first Charles didn't answer as he just looked down his husband, leaning down and kissed him on his pale lips.   
"I do, I love him dearly.. what's it with you anyway?" asked Charles through tears, brashing his finger against his cheek.   
"just wondering... why do you care so much about him anyway.. do you even know who he is?" said Azazel back taking a step further towards Charles.   
"yes.. YES I DO!"   
"YOU'RE WRONG!... He..." he pointed at Erik. "he used to be like us. He worked for Sebastian, he did his bidding.. he would fuck them too.. he had lied to you Xavier, he had always lied to you"   
Charles didn't know what to say, he was to focused on erik but his past had came back becuase they always do.   
"you're... wrong"  
"am I? are you sure? are you sure you know what you are dealing with...? listen..." he bent down in level with Charles. "you are smart, you are better than this.. Erik used people.. Erik is a monster.."   
there was a pause again and Charles' head was aching with fear and rage all rolled into one. His eyes back and forth from Azazel to Erik and than with a quick thought he spoke clearly.   
"He's changed.. he is no monster, he is a better man.. he is now alone.." and just as Charles said his last words an explosive sound alarmed the lot of them and from the smoke appeared Alex Summers.

Alex was couching but his gun was already cocked and ready to fire. Charles smiled in glee, his heart jumped from its position as he saw Alex there.   
"HANDS, HANDS IN THE AIR!" he screamed his gun in front of him but Azazel and Janos had their pulled out too. They circled each other for a while before Alex attacked without warning and as they fought Charles tried with his efforts to lift Erik by wrapping his arms around his shoulders but he was weak yet he managed to it for a while before his knees have way. Both men grunted in pain. the seconds fell and soon but five minutes in Azazel and Janos was panting and out of breath. Alex was on the ground, not dead of course as his chest raised up and down slowly.   
" now..." said Azazel as he headed for the couple his gun cocked and ready for a second round. Charles closed his eyes visualing the future events and as a spark in his head lit up he slowly dropped Erik on the ground with care and gotten up slowly. The weakness in his right leg gave him pains but he pushed through it.   
"you are right.. I am smart.." said Charles and before they had time to process the words Charles had leaped next to Alex and grabbed his gun. He pointed it stright at the pair of them.   
"whoa.. don't shoot! DON'T SHOOT! We were just following orders" said Janos and Azazel in perfect unison from fear and terror.

Charles shook his head and laughed a little.   
"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders.. Never Again!" Charles chocked out and fired twice. He too heard a gun shot fire and in a few minutes a sharp pain entered his right snoulder. A sticky substance on it as he fell slowly back, the gun dropping out of his hand and landed with a thud next to him. He was going to die, he thought and that thought stayed. He thought this through as he closed his eyes and everything faded in a a sea of blackness. Erik being the last word that came from his mouth.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess! It's the end but I might make a part two to this series. But I do hope you have enjoyed this story and I hope to write more of this.

Charles had seemed to wake up being taken by the bright lights. The lights felt warm against his skin as he tried sitting up but heavy hands were on his chest asking him to go back and rest.

“am I… am I dead..?” he asked so careful wanting to be true for the pain was the worst at least death was an escape from this harsh cruel world. A laugh reached his ears and it felt so familiar, so good.

“no. but you would have been if you weren’t so stubborn”

“Erik?” Charles whispered this time wondering if this is real, that Erik is okay, alive even.

“open your eyes,” it said and he followed hesitantly at first but he opened them and when he did he cried, he didn’t know whether from glee or terror but he was surely surprised by the human standing in front of him.

“Hello sweetheart”

“Oh, Erik” Charles chocked out and flung forward wrapping his arms around his husband.

“Hey, take it easy”

“I…I thought I lost you”

“no, no you haven’t and they’ve patched me up good” he laughed as he sat at the edge of his bed and touched his forehead with Charles’ taking hold of his chin and kissed his lips.

Charles held his hand and Erik squeezed tighter. They gazed into each other’s eyes as blue met on blue forming an ocean of love and kindness.

“this is how we met remember,” said Erik and Charles couldn’t agree more.

“I do remember that.. what happened to..”

“Shaw.. he’s been placed under police custody. placed on death row if you like”

“and Azazel. Janos..”

“life sentences”

“and what about those…

"Oh, William Stryker and Bolivar Trask are dead. got caught in the crossfire with Moria’s team. you should thank them you know” Erik laughed again as he stood up and only this is when Charles fully saw that Erik was on crutches.

“Erik! I’m… so sorry”

“you don’t have to be, I should be the one that should be sorry”

“but..”

“no. I’m to blame” he told him as he took Charles by his neck and pulled him close again kissing him right on his lips.

Raven, Hank and Moria walked with Logan, Alex, Armando, Sean and Wade by their sides.

“ah, I see that you are awake” called out Moria MacTaggert her arms to her side and her words stopping them in their tracks.

“says you” replied Charles as he took hold of Erik’s shoulders.

“well Mr Xavier you are very Lucy to be alive and for once to have someone..” she glared at Erik smiling. “to love you… I think I owe you an apology Lehnsheer, I think you need this back..”

she has handed him the badge that he had given up so long ago.

“are you serious?”

“yes.. unless you don’t want it”

“of course but…” Erik stuttered

“go and take it… you deserve it,” said Charles his hand on his cheek.

“thank you,” Erik said back to Moria and she happily took the bandage. They continued to chat and smile, they began to take back their lives and some had become close friends as Charles greeted Armando and Sean to his friendship group. They began so married until someone else came bursting through the double doors.

“Emma!” Said Moria as they all turned to face the snow blonde haired woman.“I’m sorry I’m late, I was sorting the reports… oh, am I interrupting something?”

“no… stay, I need to thank you properly,” said Charles gesturing her forward and she happily moved towards the others smiling with some embarrassment as her cheek glowed shades of red.

“thank you for everything”

“I don’t know what to say but you don’t need to thank me, I was only doing my job” she kindly replied giving Charles and Erik the best smile she could before bowing her head towards Moria and walked away. As Emma left Raven rushed to her brother’s side and kissed him right on his forehead.

“oh don’t you ever do this again, you understand me? you bloody bastard, you worried me” she cried before hugging her brother before she turned to Erik.

“and you, you stupid git… thank you” she cried before she went over and gave him a tight squeeze.

“you don’t have to you know that,” said Erik, hugging her back.

Armando and Sean patted Erik and Charles on the shoulders before asking kindly if they could leave.

“it’s nice meeting you two, we have to go now, I hope you are well” Armando replied and Sean nodded. Wade went to only offering his services to Erik and kindly with his best effort to escort himself out.

“I’ll go with him know what he’s like, well get well soon, stay save you two” called Logan laughing before giving Moria’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Okay, you two get some needed rest… are you coming, McCoy?”

“I’ll stay for a while thanks” he replied taking Raven’s hand. Moria smiled and left them alone. Once she had left Raven began to shed tears from her eyes, the sorrow in her voice.

“Are…are you crying?” asked Charles.

“no..no I’m not…okay I am, I’m just so proud that you're alive… both of you” she cited before all of them cried than the hugs came all at once. Charles and Raven had time to spend lost times together and soon Raven had to go too. They said their farewells and she kissed her brother on the forehead and she and Hank waved goodbye and off they went. charles and Erik were finally alone. Together.

“I love you, I’ll never leave you again” whispered Charles pulling Erik closer. Erik smiled and kissed him gently on the head. He carefully gotten on the bed and nestled himself next to Charles.

“I love you too” he whispered back and soon they fell asleep once apart, now together.

**_TWO YEARS LATER…_ **

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

“Well done Charles, that’s an excellent shot” called out Erik, his arms wrapping tightly around his husband’s waist.

“stop it, I’m trying to concentrate..” laughed Charles, his hand wrapped around the handle of a gun soon Erik’s own hands were on his own easing the gun facing its target. Erik’s leaned his head down lowering into towards Charles’ neck than up to his cheek than to his red lips. He kissed him passionately.

“ah man get a room,” said Wade polishing his new katanas.

“shut up Wade" groaned Alex. Wade looked at him with narrow eyes and a tongue of a child he had pulled. Alex rolled his eyes. Logan, Sean and Armando laughed laughing with Moria, Raven and Hank.

"it’s best to say that it’s better than anything else we’ve seen you Wade” laughed Moria.

Charles had been learning how to use a gun after being dismissed from the hospital and despite his glorious efforts, he couldn’t do it alone. Erik had shown him perfectly well how to do it and with a few weeks in the CIA gun range, they practice quite often. In a course of five weeks, Charles managed to hit the bullseye in the dead centre. Erik was so proud of him. Erik had kissed him over as he promised to do it as a reward for each bullseye and he never failed to deliver. That afternoon Erik had invited everyone for dinner and once night fell and everyone had settled themselves to their deserts Erik made an unexpected toast to his fine guest. He raised his glass and tapped it with his fork. Classic.

“may I have your attention please…” he shouted and all eyes were on him. once they all become silent Erik smiled taking Charles’ hand and began to speak.

“thank you for coming today and it’s been such an honour for your time to be here but what I wanted to say was this is a special day not because you are all here but because it’s also mine and Charles’ anniversary,” he called out and stared at his beloved husband whose eyes began to water.

Erik smiled back as he placed down his glass and gotten to one knee. By this point,  everyone one in the room became excited and skilled at the tension but they didn’t have to wait for long as Erik spoke once more.

“I think it’s time to renew our vows don’t you think?” he said gleefully as he tightens his grip and kissed his hand.

“I Erik Magnus Lehnsheer, am happy to say that I’ve met the most wonderful person to be with for the rest of my life, to treasure forever and never leave behind. I want to spread the rest of my life with you and to spend it with only you. no matter what we have gone through, our flaws, the lies we will never fall apart. until death does us part we will always love each other forever” said Erik his eyes flooding with tears and so was Charles and everyone else.

Charles shook a little as he leaned down and kissed Erik proudly on the lips his eyes closed and imagining his heart thumping tightly at his chest. now it was his turn to return his vows and so he pulled Erik up allowing their foreheads to touch.

“I…Charles Francis Xavier… am happy to.say that I truly found someone to share my life with, to stand here today.. t..to love and cherish for the rest of my life. you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and to this day we will never fall an apart. until death does us part we will always love each other… forever..” he cried out loud, tears muffling his voice and after weeks of therapy and counselling he was able to handle to the pain and the physical and emotional torment seemed to melt away at this very moment. The crowds cheered both familiar and strangers alike as they kissed into the night, drawing themselves in the atmosphere of love and compassion and understanding. They had danced the night away wondering what they could do, where would things go for them now and what will be their next adventure that they call their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments and for the wonderful support. I appreciate it very much.


End file.
